


Como Dios Manda

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, and stumble upon romantic tunes, balcony dancing in Barcelona spain, not sorry, pure fluff, romantic nights, romantic trinity, the gears just start turning, this is the product of my brain listening to this on repeat and thinking about deckerstar, this is what happens when I surf for music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Couples vacation to Barcelona, Spain. Late night music is playing down below in town. Dancing on the balcony under the moonlight after a long day. I give you the Romantic Trinity.





	Como Dios Manda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucks_eterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/gifts), [CSDeckerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/gifts).



> Spur of the moment super, teeny, tiny, mini deckerstar ficlet. Enjoy!

* * *

 

 After a long day of sightseeing, Chloe puts a tired Trixie to bed. Once assured she is asleep he takes Chloe's hand and brings her out to the balcony. They look out onto the lively city of Barcelona, the town lights and glowing moon above setting quite the romantic mood. With a nod of his head towards the small band in front of a fountain they begin to play _Como Dios Manda_.

 

"May I have this dance, mi amor?" He asks in the sexiest English/Spanish accent she has ever her in her life.

 

"Sera un placer, sēnor.” She replies in the bit of Spanish she remembers back from her high school days.

 

****🎶** _Quiero ver el sol caer, con la luna y las estrellas._ **

**_Y en tus ojos renacer._ **🎶** **

 

Lucifer pulls Chloe’s body closer to his, allowing them to sway in tune with the music. The shampoo scent rom her soft hair fills his nostrils as she places her head right under his chin. “I hope you had fun this past week, I wanted this trip to be perfect.

 

****🎶** _El manana yo quiero ver._ **

**_Quiero calmar esta sed, detenerte entre mis brazos._ 🎶**

 

Chloe looks up toward her fiancé and can’t help but smile. The colored lights strung around the balcony puts him in the center of the light, casting an aurora around him. “This more than I could have ever imaged and I think Trixie enjoyed it just as much, if not more, than I did.” She shifts her body back a bit so she doesn’t have to tilt her head up too far to reach his eyes. “I’m also glad you didn’t rip that bull fighters arm off, I think it would have really spoiled the trip.” She chuckle slightly, remembering how Lucifer had the poor guy pinned up against a well, going full blown Devil on him. Trixie, luckily, was pre-occupied with a food cart that she missed the entire scene. Luckily, Chloe managed to calm Lucifer down enough to get him to unhand the guy and allow him to go into the ring. She then used all the power she had over him, mostly meaning sex, to get him to agree to leave the stadium area and head back into the main streets.

 

****🎶** _Las nubes con el viento, la flor en la pradera._ **🎶** **

 

“Ahh, yes. I do believe that would have spoiled the trip quite a lot….I am sorry for that. I know the child could have seen me, and potentially gotten upset and—.” He averts his gaze from her and looks out to the quiet town.

 

“Hey, look at me.” She uses her fingers to turn his head and eyes back to focus on her. “You were just trying to stop him from hurting the innocent animal. It’s nothing to fret over. Trixie didn’t see, the guy is still alive, and we still enjoyed the rest of our day.”

 

****🎶** _El ave a su nido, el mar junto a la arena._ **🎶** **

 

Lucifer guides Chloe into a spin before pulling her back towards his body, easing her body into a lean. He holds her there and lets himself gets lost in her ocean eyes, willing himself to drown. “How did I get so lucky? Me, the Devil of all people to be blessed with a miracle.”

 

“They say things happen for a reason, call it fate, destiny, or chance. Whether or not you believe that is up to you, but I’d say I couldn’t imagine myself anywhere else and with anyone else.”

 

****🎶** _Es lo que yo deseo, estar siempre a tu lado._ **🎶** **

 

“Ever?” Lucifer inquires, pulling her body back up from its leaning position to a more comfortable one up against his warm chest.

 

“Ever.” She pushes up on her tip-toes to give him a small peck on the lips, earning herself a cute little smile and faint blush. “You are mine Lucifer Morningstar, forever and always. As long as we both shall live.”

 

“As long as we both shall live.” Lucifer replies back before leaning his head down to give her a proper kiss.

 

****🎶** _Vivir siempre contigo._ **🎶** **

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I go music surfing, ideas come to mind!
> 
> Translation: "It’s The Way God Want’s It"
> 
> I want to see the sun fall, with the moon and the stars.
> 
> I want to be reborn.
> 
> The morning I want to see,
> 
> I want to calm this thirst and stop you in my arms.
> 
> The clouds in the wind, the flower in the meadow.
> 
> The bird to its nest, the sea with the sand.
> 
> It’s what I wish, to be by your side forever.
> 
> To live with you forever.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! 😊


End file.
